Meeting the others
by Emily the Strange09
Summary: The sequel to Houston I think we have a problem.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, the only lights on were at the base of the walls and even those were on dim. My boots were barely muffled; every noise I heard made me jump. If I could get us to the warehouse before the rest wake up I could explain. All was going well, I only had to type a few words on the keyboard, but I heard a footstep being me. Whirling around I was face to face with Rory.

"Rory, I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was until Amy kicked me and I landed in the floor. Emma, what are you doing?"

I tried to read his face, but it was near impossible due to the lighting. "I got a call from my friend, she needs my help."

"Amy told me about your call." I raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason they would call you a different name?"

"I honestly don't understand…"

Rory cut me off, "Don't give me that. Amy heard the person you were talking to call you Marie!"

"Please Rory don't raise your voice. I can't tell you my secrets now. I promise I will if you let me get to my friends."

Rory looked as if he would tell me no, he seemed to be fighting with himself. "You promise you'll tell me what's going on." I nodded my head. "Alright, I'm going back to bed, I'm warning you if I wake up to a planet of fish headed human eaters I will be very cross!"

I gave him a quick hug and turned back towards the console. "Thank you, I swear no fish headed creatures, there is a chance they maybe human eaters though." Rory gave a groan as he headed up the stairs.

The coordinates were in; all that was left was to hook my Farnsworth up. When everything was ready, I pressed the enter key, the T.A.R.D.I.S' beautiful noise sounded, and I knew it was only a matter of time before the others came running. So I leaned against the wall near the doors.

The first to come stumbling towards me was the Doctor who was quickly followed by the Ponds.

"Shemma, what's going on?" the Doctor asked as he tried to exit.

Gently pushing him back, I placed my hand on the door closet to me. "First off, wakey wakey eggs and bakey. Second off there will be no eggs or bacon, but there may possibly be cookies when we leave." I pushed the door open. "Welcome to Warehouse 13!"


	2. Chapter 2

The door leading to the warehouse from the outside was open. It should never be left open like that. I pulled my tesla out and curiously walked through the door. There was sand, books, and rocks scattered throughout the hallway. "Guys," I whispered keeping my tesla pointed towards the second entrance. "There's something wrong. Stay in here." If anyone had protested they were ignored. Using my foot I pushed the door open, when nothing reacted I slowly inched myself in. "Artie! Clauds!" I shouted as I headed to the desk. There was no answer; the entire warehouse was eerily quiet. Upon the desk, amongst the wires, was a small T.A.R.D.I.S blue paper.

The paper was hard to read at first, however, as I stepped closer I was able to make out, 'Turn around Marie.'

Twirling around I was met with someone's chest, before I could figure out who it was, I was picked up and swung around in a bar hug. "Marie!"

"Latimur, put her down!" a stern voice came. When I was let down I instantly found the owner of the voice. Smiling, against his will it seemed, Artie held out a plate of cookies. "And," he added sneaking a glance at Pete, "If these ones end up mysteriously gone like the rest, a certain someone will be on fishing duty again."

"Artie, why do you always assume it was me?" Pete let out between groans.

"Maybe because every time you even think of cookies you get a dazed look in your eyes." Myka replied as she snatched a cookie off the plate when Artie wasn't looking.

"I do no…" Pete started.

Everyone's attention was placed on the door where Rory's head was peeping through the crack. "Sorry, but Doctor would like to know if you're out of commando mode yet?"  
Laughing I answered, "Yes, but why did he send you?"

Rory looked down at his feet before he mumbled. "Said I had more experience since I was married to a take charge women." Mere moments after speaking a hand came from behind him and smacked his head. "Why did I get smacked? I was just repeating what he said."

The only answer he seemed to receive was a swift push, he dusted himself off as Amy and the Doctor walked in. Artie kept glancing between them and I, a vein in his forehead was pulsing. He began to search in his bag for something, and then pulled his gun out. He pointed it towards the Doctor, who in return pointed his sonic screwdriver at Artie. I rushed forward and tried to stand between the two, which they made difficult because they kept trying to circle around me to get to each other.

"Artie, Doctor. Put both of those down." They both started to lower their weapons. "Artie these are my friends. Amy, Rory, and the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Artie asked still clutching his gun.

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor quipped.

Artie started to open his mouth, nut I pointed towards him and the rest. "This is my old team. Artie, Myka, Claudia, and the Cookie snatcher Pete."

"I didn't take any cookies!" Pete tried to defend, as he turned around stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

"Explain that!" I pointed to his mouth.

He quickly wiped his mouth and held up his hands in a mock surrender. "Explain what?"

Artie placed his hands on his forehead, trying to stop his vein from bursting. "Not that we haven't missed you, but why exactly are you here. And why are you here with all of them?"

"I was away helping them with something, when…" Looking around I tried to find Claudia, only to spot her trying to hide behind Pete. "When I received a call requesting I return. It sounded like you guys might need my help."

The room was quiet, Amy was whispering to Rory, Claudia tried to make herself as scarce as possible, Artie was following my gaze to Claudia, and the rest wore confused looks.

Artie cleared his throat which prompted Claudia to come from her hiding spot. "I may have lied, just a teeny bit." Artie gave her a glare. "Ok, maybe I lied a lot. Its…. I've missed you. You basically ran after he died, I thought maybe if you came back, you'd be able to get over it and stay."

"I…I can't come running for every small thing! I told you when I left that I could only come back if it's life or death! Don't you humans understand!" I had to leave; I pushed past Rory and Amy and ran until I was inside the T.A.R.D.I.S library.


	3. Chapter 3 Amy's pov

Emma went running past us, soon followed by the Doctor. The man she had called Artie glared at Claudia and left through a door motioning for Myka and Pete to follow him. Pete looked back over his shoulder wanting it seemed to follow Emma instead. Claudia looked unsure of herself, she walked from the desk to the window and back again several times, at last she fell into the desk chair and spun.

"Not that I don't love an awkward silence…. How do you guys know Marie?" she asked as she continued to spin.

"You just got yelled at and all you can do is ask how we know her?" I questioned, confused.

Claudia stopped spinning and looked up towards me, "She rarely ever speaks about where she came from. Sometimes she speaks in that weird language." I nodded as I recalled her yelling weird words. "I can decipher ancient Egyptian language, but not that?" she pressed a couple of buttons on the keyboard and a large 'T' flashed on the computer screen. "That's what you get when you try to open her file and its unhackable…. I knew her before I hacked into this place, she helped find a way to save my brother, for a long time she was the only family I had."

Rory cleared his throat, "I'm sure she has her reasons."

Claudia jumped up and started to walk towards the door, "Well I'm going to find out, I have a secret weapon."

We arrived at a bed and breakfast, Claudia ran up the stairs past a door with a large lock, and then stopped at a door at the end of the hall. She knocked three times and took a step back, the door swung open and out stepped a man with a shaved head and blue eyes. "Guys this is Steve Jinx, the human lie detector. And now we sneak into Marie's room." She pushed past us and headed towards the door with the large lock.

"Claudia, not to sound rude, I'm sure you smart and all but how do you plan to open that without a key?" I asked.

"Not rude at all." Rory mumbled under his breath, earning him an elbow in the rib. "Ow!"

"I watched her open it before, you don't need a key." She fell to her knees and pulled a pin off her jacket; she brought the pin close to the lock and pushed it through a small hole. The front of the lock lifted up, inside it was a tiny screen and keyboard. Claudia typed 'Theta made me.' The door instantly swung open.

My eyes landed on the desk which was full of picture frames. I walked forward ignoring Rory's questions and sat myself down at the desk slowly looking through the pictures. There was one of 'Marie' with a man in a blue trench coat holding up martini glasses full of a blue liquid. One of Marie and another guy with a glasses, he was also in a trench coat, they were making kissy faces at the camera. A man in leather jacket with his arms around a blonde girl and Marie, she was sticking her tongue out at the camera. There were tons of them most of them with Marie and some with a ginger girl who had the same eyes as her. One photo had two suns and a person's siloute. I was about to stand up when I noticed a picture frame laying face down. Looking down at the picture inside of it, and I gasped.

"Are you alright?" Claudia asked edging closer, but I lifted my hand and stopping her.

I turned the frame towards Rory gesturing for him to take a look. "What? It's just a group photo." Rory pointed out trying to edge away. I shook my head and pointed to the people in the middle of the group. "Ok, its Marie and… Canton. But how?"

Claudia seemed done with being out of the loop because she took the frame from us. "Guys it's just a picture from a Christmas party. One of the few times we could actually get Valda to hang with us."

"Who?" Rory looked more confused than he was a second ago.

Claudia turned the frame back towards us and tapped on Canton. "Benedict Valda, he's… he was a Regent and… really close to Marie."

She set the picture down amongst the rest as Steve came running through the door. "We have to get to the Warehouse, there's been a ping."


	4. Chapter 4 Doctors pov

I followed 'Marie" into the T.A.R.D.I.S' library, she was picking things up and slamming them back down. "Theta, how can you manage to be around these…? Stupid beings?" she asked as she threw down a pillow.

"Marie…" I started only for her to whirl around armed with another pillow.

"Don't," she said as she pointed it at me. "Call me any name that could be humans!"

"Well what would be better? Eiema? I thought you've tired of it."

"How can one grow tired of their given name? Especially is no one's uttered it since…." She grew quiet, dropping the pillow she sank to the floor. "Why don't they listen?" her eyes were full of tears as she looked up at me.

Sighing, I sat as close to her as I felt shed allow. I was shocked when she got closer and laid her head on my shoulder. "Humans aren't very good at listening. I tell them all the time to stay by me and not run off and as soon as I turn to point something out their gone." She started to giggle through her tears. "How did you get here Eiema? The Shadow Proclamation put a stop to traveling between universes when Pete's world closed." I swallowed and forced myself to ask, "Is she…"

Eiema's giggles quickly stopped. "No, I've checked. There's never been a Rose here, at least not one we would have known and recognized. This is the only alternate you can get to and every time I come between them the possibility of ever coming through again shrinks."

"How did you even manage to get here the first time and who's this him?"

Eiema stood and made her way towards the balcony above the pool. "One day something fell out of the vortex," she bent down and pulled something out of her boot. "At first we thought it was something alien, but the more I studied it, I learned different. I opened it and started talking to Artie, he thought I had killed an agent and he started yelling. I put my wrist over it to keep Jack from hearing it. I probably shouldn't have used the wrist with the vortex manipulator on it. One second I was in Cardiff, the next I was in the Warehouse with a very cross Artie."

"I'm sure he was very pleased to see you." I laughed standing to walk towards her.

"Yes, so pleased he might have lost a few minutes of his life." She grinned.

Stopping right behind her I asked once again. "Who's him?" her face fell, she grabbed her locket and opened it, sending a Gallifreyan lullaby throughout the room. She pressed a small button and the locket projected tons of pictures. Eiema swept her hand across the images until she landed on one with two people, her and," Canton?"

"No, well not technically, it could his doppelganger." She closed her eyes for a second, when she opened them love was written all over her face. "This is Benedict Valda; he was the only one who knew what I was here. I loved him, but he died."

"How?"

"He sacrificed himself; he died so a woman we thought was part of our team could kill every human. All because he daughter was killed." Tears began to run down her face. "How were we to know?"

I pulled her tom me trying to hug her tears away. "You couldn't." Stroking her hair I could feel each tremor and heartbeat.

"Her hand on my back started to vibrate, I lifted my head off hears and raised my eyebrow. Her face brightened with her smile s she pulled out of the hug and lifted her hand to show the thing she pulled out of her boot.

"Pete, what's up?"

"Oh God, are you crying because I ate your cookies? I'm so sorry, they were just so de…"

"Stop! Pete do I ever get angry about you eating my cookies?"

"No, but…"

"Just tell me what the matter is."

"There's been a ping. A big one."

All the happiness on Eiema's face quickly disappeared. "Alright, be there in a minute." She closed the thing and turned towards me. "Let's go Doctor, time to save the world again."


	5. Chapter 5

"So nice of you to join us!" Artie yelled as soon as I stepped foot in his office.

Ignoring Artie, I went to sit down next to Pete and Claudia only to stop midstep. Pointing at a man sitting in my seat, I asked "Who the bloody hell are you?"

Claudia chimed up before the stranger could speak. "His name is Jinxy."

"Actually it's Steve Jinx. Nice to meet you…?"

"Marie." I replied with a huff. I sat down on the floor sending small glares towards Steve.

"Now then," Artie started glaring at all of us. "Reports from Maine are saying that people have been electrified, drowned, and lobotomized." He stopped and rubbed his own eyes. "The strange thing is the victims can be walking around like normal when it happens. Claudia," he threw a folder towards her, "I want you and Myka researching to see what it could be."

Claudia stood up; anger was written throughout her face. "I want to…"

Artie turned towards her, his glare set on high. "No, you will stay here! Pete, you, Jinx, and Marie are going to Maine to see if you can find any clues." He threw a folder at Jinx and then turned towards the Doctor. "You, I want you and your friends out of here. This is far too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" the Doctor asked while standing up, "that's my middle name!"

"No, it's not."

The Doctor frowned at me then turned back towards Artie, "yes it is."

"Fine get killed. You're not my responsibility. "Artie threw his hands up and walked out of the room mumbling.

The Doctor looked around the room with a pleased smile on his face. "Now then," he clapped his hands together. "What did I volunteer for?"


	6. Chapter 6

It was decided that Amy and Rory would stay behind in the T.A.R.D.I.S much to the annoyance of them both. And that Pete, Steve, The Doctor, and I would fly to Maine. Before we left for the airport, Rory pulled Steve to the side for a moment. When Steve came walking back he was folding a piece of paper.

I pointed to it and asked, "What's that?"

Steve held the paper up for a second, "This?" I nodded. "Just some things Rory wants to know about Maine." He shrugged and got in the front of the car.

I moved to open Steve's door to give him a piece of my mind, but The Doctor placed his hand in mine and lead me to the back.

"Oh, I love planes! They've come a long way haven't they? I remember being one of the Wr…"

I placed my hand over his mouth and turned towards Pete. "Any ideas where to begin?"

"Well, there is a survivor. She's currently in ICU, but she is apparently coherent." Pete slammed the file shut.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, when we reached it Steve piped up. "Marie and I will go talk to the victim. Pete, you and the Doctor go talk to her doctor."

"Are you sure that's…" I started.

"That's a wonderful idea! Gives me a chance to talk doctor-ey!" the Doctor grabbed the file from Pete and went off down the hall. A few moments later he came striding back, "Wrong way."

She was sitting up speaking adamantly to the nurse when we entered her room. "Ms. DeFleur." When she heard her name she turned to us and we could see the bandage that was covering the left side of her face. "My names Marie and this is Steve, were here to ask you a few questions."

Her face brightened and she pointed to two chairs next to her bed. "Sit please." She turned to her nurse. "Sophie could you close the door when you leave please?"

Turning back towards us she asked, "So which magazine are you from?"

"Magazine?" Steve asked.

"Yes, aren't you here to record my tragic tale for the world to hear? Once your article runs, everyone will want a piece of me!" If her face was any brighter, she would rival the sun.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is a FBI report." As I said those words her face fell and her mouth opened in the shape of an O. "Now if you could please tell us what you were doing when this happened?"

She sighed. "I was leaving work when I felt pressure on my left eye. Soon I couldn't see and blood was running down my face. I blacked out and woke up here."

"And you work where?" Steve questioned?

"DeFleur's home for Children. My husband and I used to run it, before he died of a heart attack. Now it's just me."

There was a knock on the door, looking up I seen the Doctor with a frantic look on his face. "Thank you for your time, Ms. DeFleur."

Once we were in the hall with them, they tried to pull us down the hall. "What's going on?" Steve asked as he pulled his arm free from Pete.

"Well," the Doctor started, "Her doctor wouldn't get off his phone and talk to us. So I may have sonic'd his phone and it may have blew up in his ear. When we left him he looked very cross and was yelling for security." Holding onto my hand tighter, he grabbed Steve's and went running out of the hospital and towards the car.


	7. Chapter 7

It was mere minutes before dark when we arrived in front of DeFleurs home for children. The Doctor and I headed up the steps; Pete and Steve were left in the car with strict instructions to come only if trouble occurred.

Ringing the bell proved futile as did knocking. The Doctor was ready to sonic the lock, when the door clicked and slowly inched open. I shouldered the door open some more, "Hello? Is anyone here?" there was no answer except for some scurrying upstairs. "The children must be sleeping."

We stepped into the foyer and the door closed behind us. "Does this place seem ominous or is it just me?" The Doctor asked by the front desk.

"Not just you." I replied grabbing my tesla from its holster. I tried flipping the light switch to no avail. "Lights are out."

"Strange." The Doctor mumbled. Sounds of pages being flipped could be heard from his direction.

"What is it?" I used the wall to walk towards him.

"All of the victims have been here." More pages flipping. "Do you have a light?"

I reached for my locket and opened it, sending the room in a green light. "Is this good?"

"More than good. It seems they were all here to see one of the children." He got closer to the page and squinted. "A Zoey Hoppus."

"She must be the one with the artifact then. Does it say what room?"

"Yes, 117. Artifacts?"

"No time to explain Doctor, but if she has it she may not know she's hurting people." I ran down the hall, searching for the room. I could hear the Doctors footsteps nearly right behind me as I skidded to a halt right outside the room.

Quietly I pushed the door open and used my free hand to lift the locket through the door way. "Zoey?" I whispered.

A figure moved in the corner. I turned my locket towards it and was startled to see a little girl glaring at me; she was sitting in a rocking chair clutching an old stuffed bear. "I don't want to go!" as she yelled the bear begun to spark.

"I'm not going to take you anywhere. I just want to talk, okay?" I tried to get closer, but the sparks flew out toward me and the door slammed shut leaving the Doctor on the other side.

"That's what they all said, but they killed me, them, us!" Zoey's eyes began to flash different colors. She stood and her eyes weren't the only things changing. Her height, hair and weight kept fluctuating.

"Zoey, I'm here to help you." reaching out I grabbed her ever changing arm.

"We don't want it!" she pushed me off of here and a blue light encircled the room.

My body first began to tingle, and then I screamed as volts of electricity went through me. I could barely hear anything around me; I fell to the floor hitting my head. Before I lost consciousness I saw Zoey return to her normal self and that she was crying.


	8. Chapter 8 Steve's pov

I was raring to follow them. I hadn't gotten anything from Marie yet. The list Rory handed me was burning a hole in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked over it once again.

Pete startled me when he spoke, "What is that again?"

I began to think up a lie, but decided against it. Instead I decided to change the subject. "Do you know anything about Marie's past?"

He began to fidget in his seat. "Not really, she didn't like to talk much about it. When she first became an agent, Artie said she used to talk about ancient civilizations a lot, but sometimes she would mess up some facts. He just always assumed she was a confused historian."

"Is that it?" I pushed.

"Pretty much, she only shared with Valda."

I crumpled the paper up and stuffed it deep in my pocket. A green light flashed on downstairs. "Must have found some kind of light." We sat in silence for a while until a blue light flashed in a corner window.

"Steve, we have to get in there." Pete whispered. He must have read the confusion on my face. "I have a _really _bad feeling about his."

I nodded and followed him up the flight of stairs to the entrance. After several pushes the door finally opened sending us tumbling to the floor. A quick dust off and we headed down the hall filled with the sound of pounding and a weird noise. A walk through the darkened hall led us to the Doctor pounding at a door.

I was about to ask where Marie was when a blue flash of light seeped through the crack between the door and wall, and a faint sound of sizzling was followed by a loud scream of pain. There was a thud and crying and the door swung open. A little girl came running out towards us with tears streaming done her face. Once out of the room she threw a teddy bear with sparks flying off it onto the floor.

"Bag it, it must be the artifact." I nodded and quickly put my gloves on and placed the bear in a bag. My eyes followed Pete as he headed towards the room the little girl came out of. The blue light was gone and was replaced with a bright orangeish yellow one. He had to shield his eyes as he fumbled for the handle.

As Pete tried to step foot inside the Doctor pushed him out of the way. We tried to protest as he closed the door and stood blocking it.

"Move! She needs us!" Pete yelled pulling at the Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor stood firm. When she began to scream, we once again attempted to get through the thin bow-tied man. "No one can go in there until she's done!"

Pete broke down; he fell to his knees and began to weep. "She can't die, please let us help her."

"She won't die, you must trust me. She has gone thought this before." The Doctor finished speaking and the handle behind him began to wiggle.

The door opened and he moved out of the way. Out stepped a short red head. "Ok, Steve, Pete. Tell the truth. What do I look like?"

Pete and I both fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

I stumbled to the door, and at first failed to open it. The second time it swung open. I was met with an interesting view. Pete was on his knees crying, Steve looked ready to yell, and the Doctor looked stressed. "Ok, Steve, Pete. Tell the truth, what do I look like?" As the words left my mouth both Pete and Steve fell backwards in a faint. I raised an eyebrow and turned towards the Doctor. "Am I that ugly?"

The stress quickly disappeared from his face as he began to laugh. "No." He finally managed.

"Then what is it?" I demanded.

"You just look different." He breathed, trying to calm himself.

"How so?"

"Well you're no longer brunette, but ginger. Again." He feigned a sad look, "and well, um…" He held his hands out from his chest.

Confused, I looked down towards my own chest, only to realize that where I once was having problems filling out a bra, I was now over flowing one. "Why didn't you say so!" I took his jacket from him. Choosing to ignore him, I buttoned it up and attempted to wake the other two up.

Steve was the first one up, I turned to try and get Pete up, when I heard a tesla charge up. "Who are you? Where's Marie?"

"You know, getting shot twice with electricity in one day is definitely not on my to-do list." I turned towards him and crossed my arms. "Even if I said I was Marie, you wouldn't believe me."

"Why do you say that?"

I walked towards him until his tesla was touching the jacket. "You don't like me, you think in black and white. But there's a gray and that's where I like to stay."

Steve began to shake from nerves or anger, I don't know. "Just tell me who you are!"

I placed my hand to my head and wavered slightly. I could see the Doctor start to rush forward. "Humans, they always want the short answer." The Doctor grabbed me before I fell. "Fine you win. I'm Marie. Now can we please get to the car? Regenerating takes a lot out of a girl."

I could tell Steve didn't want to accept what I said or not at first, I could see in his eyes that his brain was trying to decide if I was lying or not, but at last he nodded. He walked towards Pete and gave him a slight kick. "What? Who are you? What's going on?"

Steve didn't answer, he just helped Pete stand and we headed to the car.

Pete kept trying to turn around in his seat and ask me questions, but I ignored them and laid my head in the Doctors lap. He started petting my head and leaned close to my ear. When he spoke, he was speaking Gallifreyan. "You'll have to tell them the truth."

I turned so that I could look in his eyes, "Must I?"

He nodded and placed a small kiss on my forehead. "But for now rest."

Drifting off to sleep, I tried to think of a way to explain.


	10. Chapter 10

When we arrived into town, I tried to get the men to let me find something to wear that would fit, but they all told me no. Steve and Pete kept me in sight constantly.

As we entered the warehouse, I let Steve and Pete enter ahead of me, they gave me glares when they walked past. The happiness was radiating from the room ahead of me. The Doctor grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

I walked forward with his hand in mine and quietly pushed the door open. "… a bear, but why?"

"The orphans from Cite de St Jean de Dieu, they channeled all their hatred, sadness, and abuse into the one thing they loved. Their stuffed bear." All eyes were on me, after I answered Claudia's question.

"Doctor," Myka started. "Who is she?"

The Doctor pushed me ahead of him. "It's… me." I gulped.

"Me who?" Artie asked.

I cleared my throat. "Here I'm Marie. In another world at another time I was Emma, but I'm always Shadow."

Everyone looked towards Steve with a questioning gaze. Steve gave a slight nod, "I don't understand one thing, how did you change?"

"I'm a Time Lord, when we are mortally wounded we regenerate. Everything about us changes, but our memories." I walked towards Claudia, "You and Rory both thought I had secrets, I do. More than either of you can imagine."

"That's impossible!" Claudia shouted. She shrank away from me and went to Steve. "Tell me she's lying."

"I can't."

Artie ran his hand through his hair. "This explains so much, how you know things in minute detail, why you thought things were slightly different…"

Everyone in the room seemed to believe me, but Claudia. She pulled at her hair and paced around the room. "It can't be true; I'm still there aren't I? This is all fake, a dream."

"When I met you, I was one of the few people that believed you; I helped you learn all about the warehouse. I know you don't think it's real, but it's really me, Dia."

She stopped pacing. "What did you call me?"

"Dia?"

Claudia looked towards me, "Only Marie calls me that, she's the only one that knows it." She got closer to me. "It's really you, isn't it?"

I barley nodded my head, when she pulled me in a tight hug. I hugged her back and began to cry at what I knew I had to tell them. "I'm sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

The artifact was placed upon its shelf and the warehouse gang, the Doctor, and I were all sitting in Arties office. I left my seat and stared out the window overlooking the warehouse. After a few minutes I turned to stare at my friends. "I have to leave."

"It's alright, we'll see you later." Pete said.

I shook my head and looked above them. "No, you won't. I've been here to long as it is. I'm ruining your world; if the Doctor and I don't leave soon events will happen that disrupted your world's timeline."

"What are you saying? You can't just leave us!" Myka shouted.

"I have to, I don't belong here. Don't you understand my being here was a fluke. I should have left a long time ago and never have come back."

Claudia stood and her face was full of anger. "You're not a fluke! You saved my brother and you saved our lives more times than any of us can count. Maybe you were brought here for a reason."

"Claudia you must listen. Every time I come here the hole between my world and yours shrinks. If I stay, all the life's I'm supposed to save, end. I was never meant to be here." The Doctor stood and pointed to the exit. I nodded and watched him leave. "I'm so sorry."

They all got up and hugged me. Tears were in all of their eyes, even Arties. Claudia tried to hang on to me, but finally let go. As I walked to the door I stopped at a table and placed my Farnsworth down.

I opened the door to the TARDIS and was met with stares but no one spoke. The Doctor must have told Amy and Rory what happened because neither of them asked about my different appearance. I walked towards the console where the Doctor was leaning. "Can we stop somewhere before we leave?" He nodded and moved aside so I could get to the controls.

When we stopped the Doctor opened the door. I could hear the birds chirping as I walked through it out into a green cemetery. I stopped in front of a small grave marker and fell to my knees.

I closed my eyes and began to cry. I was shocked when I opened them to see a red rose. I turned towards the person holding it to see the Doctor with a sad smile.

"I never told him how much he meant to me."

The Doctor didn't say anything as he sat next to me. He stared at the marker for a second before he pulled me towards him. "I'm sure he knew."

I let him hold me for awhile before I turned towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I wouldn't know what I'd do without you, Theta." I stood up and wiped my butt off. "Well I've got to get changed and we have trouble to get into." I winked at the Doctor and skipped back to the TARDIS.

If I had stayed behind, I would have seen the Doctor touch his hand to his cheek and slowly slid it to his lips. I would have also heard him mumble, "Nor what I would do without you."

But I didn't, instead when I nearly fell out of the giant closet trying to lace a pair of converse, I was met with the Doctors trademark smile.

Handing back his jacket, I gathered around the console with Amy and Rory, and wondered where the mad man with a box would take us next.


End file.
